Super Saiyan 3 (Second Grade)
Super Saiyan 3 (Second Grade) is the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan 3 forms. It is achieved through intense training and regular use of Super Saiyan 3. In this upgrade, speed, power and durability is increased ten-fold. The increased durability and ki-control allow this version of Super Saiyan 3 to not drain as much ki as it's base transformation. Vegeta is the first one to show this form in the movie: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Villains. Power In this upgrade: speed, power and durability is increased ten-fold. Making it a very worthy successor to it's base form. From what's shown in the movie, Goku and Vegeta were able to launch bigger variations of their famous attacks. Although this form is ten times stronger than Super Saiyan 3, it still does not compete with it's godlike successors: Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue). Appearance In appearance, the form doesn't change the Saiyan's looks very much. Instead, it changes the inside performance of the user. The only noticeable features are slightly buffer physique and energy output. Uses The ascended version of Super Saiyan 3 is first showcased by Vegeta during an invasion of Dragon Ball Z's three previous main antagonists: Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu. The three dynasties of death were resurrected by a time traveler named Sylvia. The Z-Fighters made their way over to a newly destroyed city. To their suspicion, they had sensed the power of Frieza. Therefore, an angered and yet revengeful Vegeta told Goku to stay out of the fight between them. At this moment, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 for the first time. This Super Saiyan 3 transformation from Vegeta, shocked the rest of the z-fighters, with Trunks the most surprised. Vegeta then toes head-to-head with the newly resurrected Frieza. However, their fight is broken up by Kid Buu's Death Ball, which is soon interrupted by Goku. Frieza then explains that he has been given the chance to annihilate them once and for all. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and begins fighting Kid Buu. However, Goku and Buu's fight is interrupted by Cell whom hits Goku with a sudden Solar Kamehameha. Cell appears up-above by the sun. Gohan decides to confront him. As the three Saiyans are fighting the three top-tier villains. Sylvia is plotting to fuse all the villains together using the metal symbols placed on each of their bodies. With a push of the button, the three fuse into one single entity. The entity is full controlled by Sylvia from her time-rift. She names the entity as herself. Vegeta tells the others to stay out of his fight, as he wants to be the first to defeat Sylvia. The Saiyan prince suddenly quivers, and a burst of energy rises behind him. With this set in motion, he begins to transform ascend further into his Super Saiyan 3 form. An excited Goku watches from the distance, and the other z-fighters specifically Krillin narrates the increase in power. Vegeta causes the skies to turn dark and gloomy, and the oceans around the city to become unsettled. Sylvia watches this ascension with great confidence. Vegeta finally completes his ascension and becomes a Super Saiyan 3 (Second Grade) '''or Ascended Super Saiyan 3'''. The two engage in conflict as soon as the transformation is finished. Vegeta starts by igniting a serious punch to Sylvia's abdomen. Sylvia rushes back in pain, but soon recovers from the hit immediately using Cell and Majin Buu's regeneration. Sylvia counter-attacks by teleporting behind Vegeta and grappling hold of him. Vegeta struggles, but the combined and multiplied strength of Majin Buu, Cell and Frieza is too much. Sylvia begins to crush Vegeta, but Vegeta finally manages to break free and launch several small combinations of punches and kicks that directly hit it. Vegeta finishes with a huge Big Bang Attack which is landed perfectly. However, Piccolo notices that the attack didn't deal any damage as Sylvia's healing capabilities are too strong. From this, Vegeta begins to learn that he doesn't stand a chance. Sylvia emerges from the rubble and tackles Vegeta, punching him into the ground and kicking him around the city. Vegeta places his hand on Sylvia's shoulder, allowing him to perform a front-flip to gain access behind the fused monster. Vegeta then launches a Final Flash attack. Sylvia predicts this and counters using Frieza's Death Ball. The Death Ball hits Vegeta and Vegeta is critically injured. Goku teleports to Vegeta's aid, grabs him, and teleports back. Krillin gives Vegeta a senzu bean and Goku and Gohan attempt to fight Sylvia's creation. Gohan powers-up and rushes it, whilst Goku stays in distance and charges up a powerful Kamehameha. Goten and Trunks decide to fuse and become Gotenks. Gotenks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and joins the battle with Gohan. Sylvia easily dominates them both, smashing Gohan into a nearby building and stomping Gotenks into the ground. However, Gotenks is shortly saved by Piccolo. The Namekian lands a Hell zone Grenade. Goku has finished charging up his Kamehameha and tells Piccolo to move out of the way. Piccolo does so and Goku launches the Kamehameha. Sylvia deflects this Kamehameha immediately, and Goku just manages to barely dodge his own menacing attack. Goku tells Vegeta that fusion is the only way they can defeat it. Vegeta denies this claim, and decides to re-challenge it. Although, he later accepts the fusion invite, when he gets mercilessly beaten. The two fuse using the fusion dance whilst Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo and Majin Buu distract Sylvia. Super Gogeta is born and combats Sylvia. Gogeta skips Super Saiyan 2 and ascends straight into Super Saiyan 3. Gogeta kicks Sylvia, teleports below it to sweep it's legs and then charges a Galaxy Sphere which extinguishes Sylvia into a collateral of nearby buildings. SSJ3 Gogeta charges a Final Flash Kamehameha and kills Sylvia's creation. The blast from the creation causes Sylvia's rift to explode. Super Saiyan 3 (Second Grade): - Super Saiyan 3 (2nd Grade) Vegeta vs. Sylvia's Creation - Super Saiyan 3 (2nd Grade) Goku vs. Sylvia's Creation - Super Saiyan 3 (2nd Grade) Vegeta vs. Sylvia's Creation (again)